


Право уйти, выбор остаться

by Ailendelir



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Drama, F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailendelir/pseuds/Ailendelir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>она всегда уходит, но возвращается. Почему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право уйти, выбор остаться

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ФБ-14 для команды Меча Истины.

_I'm going to destroy Richard Rahl for you._

 

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что никто толком не понимал, почему. Как, имея возможность уйти навсегда, можно снова и снова возвращаться? Никто не осмелился бы спросить открыто, но того и не требовалось. Достаточно было случайно замеченных недоумевающих взглядов.  
Хотя для нее все это не было важно, как и прочие чувства, которые испытывали к ней Сестры Света или солдаты Ордена. Да и чувства самого Джеганя вряд ли могли иметь значение и изменить что-то в ее решении возвращаться вновь и вновь.  
Для Никки все было естественно и правильно. Она верила в Орден, а Ордену был нужен Джегань. Только у него хватало сил и ума, чтобы вести людей вперед. Джегань служил великой цели, под его руководством Орден должен был освободить мир от зла и греха.  
И поэтому Никки неизменно возвращалась к нему. Она сама была воплощением греха, и это никак нельзя было изменить. Все, что она могла, – отдавать себя Ордену. Потому что Орден – это справедливость. И только это имело значение.  
Она не имела права на существование, потому что причиняла людям боль, это Никки знала с детства. Значит, выбора у нее не было.  
Никки должна была уходить, чтобы дать другим шанс осознать истинные цели Ордена, помочь им увидеть справедливость нового порядка, устанавливаемого под знаменами Джеганя. Это был ее долг, то, что придавало смысл ее существованию. Но вместе с тем вновь возвращало на замкнутый круг: открывая людям истинный путь, она показывала свое превосходство над ними. Заставляла их страдать. Это необходимо было искупить. А потому она возвращалась к Джеганю, единственному, кто мог дать ей хоть малую толику искупления.  
Ее возвращения к нему были частью покаяния. Она причиняла боль другим, он – ей. Это хрупкое равновесие гнало Никки к Императору в надежде хоть ненадолго почувствовать освобождение.  
Лишь иногда она задумывалась о тех странных отношениях, что сложились между ними. Он, казалось, был уверен, что любит ее. Она же понимала, что Джеганю, в отличие от нее, не известно это чувство. Он не мог испытывать любовь к ней, она к нему – и подавно. И она прекрасно это осознавала. Ее нельзя любить, она недостойна этого. И потому, как только Джегань пытался проявить к ней хоть каплю милосердия или сострадания, она вновь уходила. Чтобы дать ему понять, как он ошибается. Чтобы не позволить себе привыкнуть к этой толике тепла. Потому что знала: когда вернется, он снова будет взбешен. И, порой даже не осознанно, провоцировала его на всплески ярости. Словно только боль, которую он раз за разом причинял ей, была тем, что удерживало ее на краю бездонной пропасти бесчувствия.  
Никки знала, что ее безразличие к тому, что Джегань делает с ней, лишь еще больше выводит его из себя. Ведь ей ничего не стоило сделать вид, что она с ним добровольно. Но для нее в этом не было смысла. Это было бы обманом, что сделало бы ее вину еще больше. Она и без того была достаточно порочна. Тем, что имела больше других, была сильней, красивей и состоятельней многих. Так всегда говорила мать, и Никки искренне верила в это. Ей даже в голову не могло прийти, что она может изменить порядок вещей, что может облегчить свою участь. Временами, когда он совсем выходил из себя, она почти захлебывалась в собственной крови. И эти моменты давали ей понять, что она права. Что заслуживает только подобного обращения.  
Единственным, что могло поколебать ее уверенность, было желание понять другого человека. Ричарда Рала. Врага. Того, кого ей хотелось уничтожить, и в этом они с Джеганем были очень близки. То, что она видела в глазах Ричарда, не давало покоя, заставляя вновь и вновь вспоминать и пытаться найти ответ. Но ответа не было. И Никки забывала, пока снова не оказывалась в руках Джеганя. По приказу последнего... и по собственному желанию. Он не имел власти над ее разумом, но тело принадлежало ему. Это был замкнутый круг, который никому не под силу было разорвать. Подчинение ему было тем, что обеспечивало хрупкое равновесие, дававшее ей возможность действовать во благо Ордена.  
И в этот раз она тоже делала то, что считала верным. Казнь Кадара была необходима, чтобы показать справедливость Ордена. Чтобы убрать с пути того, кто мог стать соперником нынешнему Императору Ордена. Потому что только Джегань был способен довести покорение Нового Мира до победного конца. В этом Никки была убеждена безоговорочно.  
Но, возможно, она перешла грань дозволенного. Это Никки увидела в глазах солдата, через которого Джегань передал ей приказ возвращаться. И по пути в Ферфидд ожидала лишь одного – смерти. Она не боялась, ей было все равно. Рано или поздно ее должны были уничтожить, как и всех прочих нечестивых. Она обладала Даром, и это тоже должно было привести ее на костер этой войны. Так какая разница, случится это раньше или позже? По крайней мере, она делала все, что было в ее силах, дабы добиться равенства и справедливости, уменьшить зло в мире и донести до людей идеалы Имперского Ордена.  
Ей с детства объясняли, что она – солдат, сражающийся ради справедливости. А любой солдат готов к смерти. И лишь одно угнетало в этот момент: она так и не сможет узнать, что же за свет был в глазах Ричарда Рала. Почему его так и не удалось разгадать.  
Но Джегань смог удивить ее. Не своей яростью, о нет. Своими вопросами. То, что он так и не понял ее поступков, вызывало глухое раздражение. И Никки выплескивала его, объясняя ему элементарные, как ей казалось, вещи. Чем приводила его в еще большее бешенство. Как всегда. Все было, как должно было быть. И так могло продолжаться вечно.  
Пока Джегань сам не порвал поводок, удерживающий ее рядом. Пока не предложил ей править вместе с ним. Именно в этот момент Никки поняла, что это начало конца. Что она не получит полного искупления, пока не поймет то, что от нее до сих пор ускользает. Все встало на свои места. Она уже знала, что должна делать. А Джегань развязал ей руки, попытавшись дать то, чего она не заслужила, на что не имела права.  
Уходя от него снова, Никки уже не была уверена, что вернется. Ведь он больше не мог дать ей того, что она заслуживала. Джегань попытался превознести ее над другими, поставить выше, а именно от этого она бежала всю жизнь. Он думал, что тем самым польстит ей, но она почувствовала лишь разочарование. И раз уж у нее появилась возможность, Никки была полна решимости узнать ответ на мучающий ее вопрос. Чего бы это не стоило.  
Она знала, что найдет Ричарда Рала, и с его помощью ответ на один из немногих вопросов, все еще не дававших ей покоя: «Да что с тобой такое, женщина?» И после этого уничтожит его. Для Ордена... и Джеганя.


End file.
